


Curiosity Kills The Cat

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: People said "curiosity kills the cat" but what happens when Wonu meets Oci?—aka a short fic of Cat!Wonwoo meeting Hamster!Hoshi for the very first time.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Curiosity Kills The Cat

"Wonu, come here."

He shrugged as his second layer eyelid rolled up. Still covered in drowsiness of suddenly being awakened, he stretched his long limbs leisurely. Then, he rolled once on the wooden floor and stared at his human.

"Come."

Tappings of his human’s hand against the floor made him flicked his pointy ears. At once, he jumped up to standing position and obediently came to his human, nosing the hand until it stroked his head instead.

"Good boy, good boy~"

He frowned. Good boy was Gyu, though, his neighbor friend, definitely not him. Wonu preferred to be called _'Your Majesty'_ instead. But his human gave the best stroke, so he just let it slip this time. Soon, he purred in contentment. He loved being stroked by his human. The familiar touch, the familiar smell...

... _wait_.

Suddenly, he hissed and jumped back, making an apparent gap between him and said hand. There was something wrong with this smell. It’s…it’s a smell of...of a _rodent_...

"Oh? You noticed?" his human laughed. "Here, let me introduce you to your new friend."

Wonu quickly changed to his stand by mode. He didn't like the smell at all. It reeked. But he stood there in silence, waiting patiently, only his tail flicking side to side that indicated he was ready to destroy the foreign object if it threatened his life.

"Tah-daaahh~"

Much to his surprise, it was… _something soft_ …in the size of his human’s palm.

_(...What is this?)_

"His name is Oci!" his human said, as if his human could sense the curiosity from the cat.

_(Is this dinner?)_

"He's not your dinner, nor your toy, Wonu," his human swooped in when he saw how dangerously close Wonu's paw was, trying to open the transparent rectangle plastic container. "Don't."

He whimpered, but soon became a purr when his human, again, stroked his head.

"Be nice to Oci, okay? He underwent a tragic past already, so don't scare him."

Wonu purred again.

_(Don't worry, I will eat him just fine ^^)_

* * *

It was evening already when Oci curled open, finally awakened, and noticed that he was not in the pet shop anymore. His siblings and not-so-siblings-but-somehow-got-mixed-into-his-cage were all gone. His tiny nose constantly moved as he scrapped on the container, intended to crawl above, yet failed miserably due to the smooth surface.

_(W-where am I...?)_

_(Oh, you’re awake, Dinner?)_

_(EEEEPP!!)_

He moved in an instant until his back hit against the plastic wall. It was not that he was unfamiliar with felines since living in a pet shop meant you're co-habiting with various species in one crowded space, but seeing a feline this close, of course, it made his small, fragile heart beat wild.

This feline was big (for him), with short, dark grey fur and a distinct mark of rounded line around his eyes, like a pair of human glasses. His eyes looked at him like either he was bored to death or couldn't wait to devour him, he was not sure of. He was too scared to even think of a single positive outcome of this encounter.

_(D-don't you dare touch me, Feline! I can rip you off with my almighty tiger paws!)_

Oci lifted his soft, pinky nails on front toes in hope for threatening said feline. Wonu, however, just snorted.

_(You're small.)_

He tapped on the plastic wall eagerly with his front paw, making Oci's world shake.

_(S-s-stop it, you b-beast-)_

_(What is this thing surrounding you? Get out of there and let me sniff at you, Dinner.)_

_(My name is not Dinner!)_

_(Oh? Then what?)_

He pushed up his chest, posing like a muscled, young rodent he was.

_(My name is Kwon Soonyoung, The Great Tiger Gaze of All Animal Kingdom!)_

"Oci, wait a minute, okay? I'll bring you your veggies!" it was the human’s voice.

_(So, it's Oci?)_

_(WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY ASTONISHING NAME THAT WAS GIVEN BY MY LATE PARENTS—)_

_(So, Oci, what are you?)_

_(Move, Feline! I have no time to talk with the likes of you!)_

_(Well, I do.)_

Wonu sat himself beside the container, lounging lazily under the evening sun and at the same time getting to know more about this new, interesting creature.

_(I have all the time in the world, that is until Jun comes and plays with me from outside the window, then dinner time then being cuddled while watching tv then all lights off and I am going to sleep.)_

_(Jun?)_

The rodent tilted his head.

_(That's the name of a feral cat often visits here. You see, our human likes to give ferals some food, so they come here. Jun is one of them. There used to be Uji too, but he was adopted by our neighbor and I guess he's now playing more with their dog, Gyu, than us.)_

_(W-wait, so...there's more like you here???)_

Wonu yawned. His fangs were shown with no ill intention, but they successfully terrified the rodent.

_(That's it. I'm outta here.)_

_(Well, good luck? I can't open it anyway. I want to see you try.)_

_(Do you want me here, Feline?)_

_(I think you'll taste good, but I don't know..._ _Unlike Jun, I'm not the type to chase butterflies and birds and geckos then eat them. Or like Uji, who always on alert whenever there's a cockroach to play with until it dies. I like the likes of you.)_

Wonu stared deeply, treacherously, at Oci, making the latter backed away again.

_(I once sank my fangs onto the flesh of the likes of you. Taste good. So tender and fresh. But the smell...it stinks. I don't like your stinky smell.)_

_(I AM NOT STINKY!)_

Wonu curled his body to lick at his back.

_(Yeah, yeah, whatever.)_

_(YOU'RE DANGEROUS! I'M OUTTA HERE!)_

"Wonu! Don't scare the hamster!"

Wonu ignored his human, diligently licking his fur. He liked grooming himself as much as he liked sleeping all day long under the sunlight. Years of living with humans made him lazy and spoiled. He gained weight eventually, making his human so concerned with his life span. So, with a name tag collar and some trust on Wonu, his human let him roamed free around the neighborhood in order to make him exercise more.

That was how he met Uji, Jun, Gyu and basically all of the animals in his surrounding area. He once even fell in love with Hani, a pretty Turkish Angora cat, only to notice that he couldn't mate with Hani since they were both males (he did pound onto him, though, surprising the cat and earning him a punch on his face) (and then he got sent off by Hani's human, Seungcheol, and his broom) (IT WAS MATING SEASON OKAY?? WONU REFUSED TO BE BLAMED!)

But this was his first time to have an acquintance in the form of a rodent, the likes of his prey, usually belonged to his fangs or his pointy nails, not the tip of his nose.

Yet, this rodent looked interesting enough.

"I bring dinner, Oci~"

Wonu stared as his human brought raw bean sprouts and stringbeans to the rodent. So he ate veggies. He noticed there were also sunflower seeds. Lots of sunflower seeds. _Yuck_. How could he eat that disgusting thing? Meat was the best, no one could top the delicious taste of meat.

"Here, Oci—"

_*BITE!*_

"—OUCH!!"

At the speed of light, the little white hamster with ash gray spot climbed on his human's arm, ran along it until he had passed the height of the plastic container, then, with a determined look, he jumped off said arm. Successfully landing, he wiggled his round ass as fast as he could towards the glass door. There's a little opening at the door and it would lead him straight to the backyard.

_(FREEDOOMM HERE I COMMEEE!!!)_

_Thud._

He fell flat, face first, onto the floor. His furless tail got stomped by something big and heavy. It didn't hurt him that much, not more than his jaw and little pink nose, yet the humiliation was too big for his little body to handle.

_(Stop.)_

_(L-L-LEMME GO, YOU FELINE—)_

He froze when the said feline nuzzled his nose against him instead, on his head at first, then on his lightly trembling body. When the feline found his nape, he shivered more, as the cat suddenly licked him there.

_(Yuck. You stink.)_

_(I-I-I'm not-)_

_(Let me clean you.)_

_(W-wha-ah-)_

That said, the feline started licking him all over. Unlike a dog who would've slobbered him in massive amount of saliva by now, a cat's tongue was dry and rough. It didn't drench him per se, but the smell of the cat lingered clearly on him.

_(N-no-s-stop-)_

He hated it, to say the least.

_(Sush, just a little more.)_

_Lick, lick, lick-_

_(There. All clean.)_

Wonu nuzzled the hamster's head once more, feeling satisfied whenever he breathed in.

_(Now you smell amazing.)_

_(I smell like you!)_

_(Exactly my point.)_

With a sated purr, the feline washed his face. Oci tried to wiggle out of there once more as he saw a chance, only to be caught by a human's hand.

"You don't go anywhere, Mr. Oci!"

_(INSOLENCE! MY NAME IS KWON SOONYOUNG, THE GREAT TIGER GAZE OF ALL ANIMAL KING—)_

_Thud._

Just like that, he was thrown onto the thick layer of wooden chips inside his plastic container. Back to the damn container again, it seemed.

"Now you eat and behave! Wonu, guard him!"

The feline, done washing, flicked his pointy ears.

_(Aye, aye, Cap'n.)_

_(NOOOOOO!!)_

_(Since you're officially mine now, let's be friends, Oci.)_

_(NOOOOO!!!)_


End file.
